Zwölfnächte
by Sivrae
Summary: Eine uralte Prophezeiung verkündet etwas Unheilvolles, etwas abgrundtief Böses ... schlimmer als alles, was die magische Welt bisher gesehen hat. Zwischen den Jahren, während der Zwölfnächte, wartet etwas Dunkles darauf, dass seine Zeit kommt.


Disclaimer: Ich bin nicht J.K. Rowling, woraus man schließen kann, dass Harry Potter und das damit verbundene Universum nicht mir gehört.

Und ich weiß auch, dass ich Mittelhochdeutsch und Althochdeutsch (was ich beides schon mal besser konnte, also möge man mir die Fehler verzeihen) vermenge – na ja. Nennen wir es dichterische Freiheit ;)

**Prolog**

_1006 n. Chr._

Es war eine finstere Nacht, dunkle Wolken bedeckten den Himmel, kein Stern war zu sehen und in der Ferne kündete grollender Donner von einem aufkommenden Sturm. Zwei Gestalten, die eine klein und ein wenig gedrungen, die andere groß und kräftig, kämpften sich gegen den Wind einen schmalen Felspfad empor. Das Meer schlug in hohen Wellen gegen die zerklüfteten Klippen und die Gischt peitschte so hoch, dass die Umhänge der Beiden bereits durchnässt waren.

„Halt ein – es ist Narretei!", rief die hintere Person, und die Worte wurden augenblicklich vom Wind davongerissen.

Eine Böe blähte ihren Umhang auf, zerrte ihr die Kapuze vom Kopf und entblößte lange, goldblonde Locken. Das rundliche Gesicht der Frau war nicht schön zu nennen, ihre geröteten Wangen betonten die Blässe ihrer Haut und um Augen- und Mundwinkel zeigten sich kleine Lachfältchen. Aber ihre Augen strahlten eine innere Kraft aus, ruhiges Wissen – und ein wenig Furcht. Sie war stehengeblieben, als wartete sie auf eine Antwort ihres Gefährten, aber dieser strebte ungerührt weiter, als hätte er ihren Ruf nicht gehört.

„Godric!", erneut hob sie die Stimme, fordernd – aber noch immer zeigte der andere keine Reaktion. Hastig raffte sie mit den Händen ihren Umhang und Röcke hoch und eilte ihm nach. Als sie ihn eingeholt hatte, fasste sie ihn am Arm und hielt ihn fest, zog ihn herum.

„Godric", wiederholte sie, „Es ist töricht."

Seine blauen Augen waren kalt, sein Gesicht ausdruckslos.

„Wir haben keine Wahl mehr", sagte er leise, „Es ist zu spät, es hat bereits begonnen."

Sie ließ ihre Hand sinken, blickte ihn hilflos an. „Wie kannst du das wissen? Vielleicht irrst du dich."

„Nein", er schüttelte den Kopf, aber nach einem kurzen Zögern fügte er hinzu: „Vielleicht. Wir werden sehen. Was schadet es, zu ihr zu gehen?"

Sie antwortete nicht, und er nickte zufrieden, wandte sich ab und ging weiter. Ohne noch einmal das Wort an ihn zu richten folgte sie ihm, bis sie schließlich oben am Rand der Klippe angekommen waren. Godric deutete über ein karges Feld, das sich weit in alle Richtungen erstreckte, auf eine kleine Hütte, die nur zu sehen war, weil ein winziges Licht ein Fenster erhellte.

„Wir sind fast da."

Kurze Zeit später traten die Beiden durch eine heftig knarrende Tür in die Hütte ein. Die Frau betrachtete sorgenvoll den Himmel, an dem sich die Wolken zu einem unheilvollen Berg aufgetürmt hatten. Im selben Moment, als sie die Tür hinter sich schloß, brach das Unwetter herein.

In der Hütte roch es muffig nach altem Leder, feuchter Wolle und Schweiß. Es war fast so dunkel wie draußen, das kleine Licht reichte nicht bis in die schmutzigen Ecken des Raumes. Der Boden der Hütte bestand nur aus festgestampfter Erde, vor das einzige Fenster war eine geölte Leinwand gespannt worden. Die Einrichtung war spärlich, ein Tisch mit einem Stuhl, etwas, das wohl ein Schrank sein sollte, ein offener Herd, in dem noch ein paar Holzscheite glühten. Neben dem Herd baumelte ein gehäutetes Tier, ein Hase, nah genug um vom Rauch des Feuers erfasst zu werden. An einer Wand hingen bündelweise Kräuter, und auf einem schiefen Regal standen kleine Kästchen, Tiegel und Töpfe.

„Wer sît ir? Waz wellt ir?", tönte es unter einem Haufen Kleider und Decken an der gegenüberliegenden Wand des Kamins hervor, ohne dass man sehen hätte können, wer sprach.

Godric straffte sich, richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und streifte die Kapuze zurück. Aus seinem kastanienbraunem Haar tropfte Wasser. „Mein Name ist Godric Gryffindor, ich bin gekommen..."

„Tschrrr!"

Unsanft wurde er zum Schweigen gebracht, und eine alte Frau rappelte sich von ihrem Lager hoch. Ihr Rücken war gebeugt, ihr Haar schlohweiß und so strähnig, dass man annehmen musste, dass sie es schon seit Monaten nicht gewaschen hatte. Mit wankenden Schritten trat die Alte auf ihren Besuch zu, griff im Vorbeigehen nach dem Talglicht und hob es empor, um besser sehen zu können. Ihr eigenes Gesicht war so faltig wie ein runzliger Apfel, der zu lange in der Vorratskammer gelegen hatte, und als sie näher kam, roch man, dass sie sich selbst und ihre Kleider seit langem nicht mehr gewaschen hatte.

Sie beäugte ihn misstrauisch, aber schließlich nickte sie. „Gryffindor." Sie gab ein Keckern von sich und stellte das Talglicht auf den Tisch, „Godric Gryffindor." Dann deutete sie auf ihre Brust und sagte: „Gode." Und nach einer Pause: „Gode Gryffindor."

Godric nickte nur, er erfuhr nichts Neues, aber die Alte schien stolz darauf, ihren Namen verkündet zu haben.

„Giferta?", fragte sie und deutet auf die Frau hinter Godric, „Dîn wîb?"

„Nein", Godric schüttelte den Kopf, „Ihr Name ist Helga. Helga Hufflepuff."

Die Alte warf den Kopf in den Nacken, breitete die Hände aus und lachte schallend. Es klang wie die schrillen Schreie eines Vogels, und Helga wich unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück.

Godrics Augen verengten sich. „Sei still, Weib! Es ist keine Zeit für..." Er brach ab, bemühte sich, seine Ungeduld zu verbergen. „Wir sind wegen der Prophezeiung gekommen, Gode."

„Ah!" Das Lachen brach ab und in den Augen des Weibs glomm ein irres Glitzern auf. „Forasaga... jah... wîzagunga... Gode weiz... Gode _weiz... _jaaaaah, Gode _weiz_!" Sie lächelte jetzt und entblößte dabei eine Reihe braunverfärbter Zahnstummel. Sie deutete auf den Stuhl und zupfte mit dürren Fingern an Godrics Arm, eine stumme Aufforderung, dass er sich setzen möge – und er gehorchte.

Dann wandte sich Gode Helga zu, musterte sie von oben bis unten und murmelte dabei unverständliche Worte zu sich selbst, lachte leise und fasste nach Helgas Hand, streichelte sie und drehte sie dann so, dass sie die Handfläche betrachten konnte. Gode fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger über die Linien auf Helgas Hand, und Helga konnte nicht anders als fasziniert auf diesen Finger zu starren, diesen knöchernen Finger mit dem schmutzigen, kantigen Fingernagel.

Nach einer Weile hob Gode den Kopf und sie und Helga starrten sich an.

Die alte Frau legte ihren Finger an ihren Mund und begann zu sprechen, so leise, dass nur Helga es hören konnte. „Lindemo muote doh rôzagemo muote – leidnissa, Helga Hufflepuff, leidnissa. Harm. Bana – tôd!"

Fassungslos und wie gebannt blickte Helga die andere Frau an, und der kurze Augenblick erschien ihr wie eine Ewigkeit. Dann hieb Godric seine Faust auf den Tisch, und sie wurde aus ihrer Erstarrung gerissen. Hastig wandte sie sich ab und durchschritt den Raum, ging zum Fenster hinüber um soviel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sich und Gode zu bringen.

„Muoding", Gode brummte und betrachtete Godric missbilligend, aber dieser ließ sich vom scharfem Blick der Frau nicht einschüchtern.

„Wir haben einen weiten Weg hinter uns, Weib – und ich will nicht mehr Zeit hier vergeuden als unbedingt notwendig. Also sag uns, was du weißt!"

Gode klatschte in die Hände. „Nûsê!"

Und mit einem Mal schien es, als käme neues Leben in die gebeugte Gestalt, mit schnellen geübten Handgriffen stellte sie eine Holzschale auf den Tisch und goß Wasser aus einer Tierblase hinein. Sie brach von einigen der Kräuterbündel etwas ab, zerbröselte die trockenen Stengel und Blätter in den bloßen Händen und warf sie in die Schale. Mit einer Art Zange holte sie ein kleines Stück Kohle aus dem Herd und versenkte es zischend im Wasser – Dampf stieg auf, und ein merkwürdiger Geruch breitete sich in der Hütte aus, so stark, dass er sogar die unangenehmen Ausdünstungen überdeckte.

Gode trat an den Tisch heran, aus irgendeiner Tasche ihrer Kleidung zog sie ein kleines Messer hervor. Sie richtete es mit der Spitze auf Godric, drohend, dann lächelte sie und schnitt sich, ohne hinzusehen, in das faltige, vom Alter dunkel gewordene Fleisch ihres Handgelenks.

Das Blut tropfte in das Wasser hinein, ein, zwei, drei – insgesamt zwölf Tropfen, Helga konnte sie mitzählen, die Zeit schien plötzlich langsamer abzulaufen. Godric beugte sich vor, sein Gesicht angespannt, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, so stark, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Helga lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Und dann begann Gode zu sprechen.


End file.
